


Loki imagines and preferences

by PearlyMoonchild



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Kisses, Loki Imagines, Mostly Fluff, maybe some preferences, short imagines, who knows what will happen, will be updated more or less frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyMoonchild/pseuds/PearlyMoonchild
Summary: My take on Loki/Reader short stories, imagines and preferences.I plan on updating as soon as creativity breaks into my house and grabs me by the throat, so stay tuned!





	1. Moving in together

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, comments and love will be highly appreciated ;)

After all the hell breaks out and you two manage to survive it all, you just pack up, kiss your friends goodbye and go. Loki knows you need to be far from other people for some time and you know that you two will be perfectly fine together - and that you both need that break.

You don't know that at first, but Loki had it all planned out for a moment. Suspecting he might need somewhere to hide in the future, he had set up a house in the remoteness of Irish countryside (Man of Iron didn't need that money anyway). It's been taken care of in case Loki ever wanted to use it, so when you both arrive at the door everything is ready.

The house itself is medium size, perhaps more that enough for two people, but still modest enough to not attract unwanted attention. There is not much around it, the closest village being located 20 minutes away by a car. 

The inside is fairly simple, elegant yet cosy - a perfect mix of homely warmth and royal stylishness. As you visit each room you can sense Loki's touch in small details; a dash of green here, some golden specs there, and a suspicious amount of occasional horn-like patterns on various itiems.

Your favourite room is the living area: it's spacious and open, with a big fireplace, bookshelves, some armchairs and a giant couch, perfect for cuddling and chatting. One wall of the room consists of big windows taking up most of its space with glass door placed discreetly on the side. The door leads to a garden with bushes, young trees and flowers growing happily in the sun. A little further, in the distance, there is and old forest, full of wild berries and animals lurking in the dark (getting used to them was an interesting experience full of jumpscares and words muffled from under the safety of the blanket while the Trickster was ordered to check the noises outside).

Living there with Loki is simple and mostly uncomplicated. Having no responsibilities or urgen missions to rush to, time flows slowly and sweetely in each other's company. But it's also a learning experience - neither one of you really knows how to run a house properly. Shopping is fairly easy, basic cleaning doesn't create many issues, but it's trickier with things such as a dishwasher or a washing machine (Loki at one point said he's ready to just throw away the dirty clothes and buy new ones instead of trying to clean them, but you made him some tea and he stopped cursing at the drier).

When there's not much to do, you love simply being around eachother, each with their own cup in hands and a book or a story ready to be told. After all that you have been through, silence and peacefulness is calming and refreshing. It's also very comfortable - no words are needed as long as you two are close. 

When you go out to the city (and sometimes you both have to force yourselves to leave your warm nest, usually when the food runs out), you stop by a park or your favourite cafe. In the end your sweet tooth will always lead you too the candy store at the end of the main street, and a cheerful salesman's son will eagerly drop some extra cookies into your bag, his smile quickly dissapearing under Loki's vicious stare (Loki hated that place).

You love that house. And with Loki by your side, it truly feels like home.


	2. Sleeping, kisses and names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy side of being in a relationship with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and love are always kindly appreciated ;)

**Names**

You simply call him Loki most of the times. It sounds perfectly right on your lips, and instead of calling him otherwise you let the love in your voice or a smile designed just for him complete his name.

He calles you by your name too, always following with a light smile hiding in the corners of his lips. When you're alone he will call you his love or his darling. He will occasionaly call you pet in a teasing way, just because he loves seeing you trying to pretend to look angry at that nickname. But you secretly love it.

And, of course, as your relationship moves forward and there are no boundaries between you too, you become his Queen - and he will never get bored of saying that.

**Kisses**

Loki doesn't really kiss you when you're around people, and vice versa - you both prefer to keep them till you're in private. When in public he'd occasionally kiss the top of your head or, being the prince he is, he'll take your hand and place a gentle and elegant kiss on the top of it, looking into your eyes.

When in a comfort of a bedroom ar with no people around, he'll kiss to leave you short of breath, smirking at your reaction. His kisses are usually soft, gentle, but deep at the same time, expressing his love better than a thousand words. He will always make sure that you feel comfortable, and won't go further untill you give him a sign that you're ready.

And then, well, let's just say that time starts to flow slowly, and you just can't get enough of each other.

**Sleeping habits**

Loki doesn't need as much sleep as a human - he is able to function properly with just five hours of napping. But he would rarely get even as much, with the nightmares keeping him awake for days. They weren't always nightmares, somethimes his brain simply wouldn't let him close his eyes, thoughts galloping through his mind like a herd of mad animals. That's when he would turn to books to try and silence the madness in his head, his eyes getting red and bloodshot. He was always more irritable when tired.

When he started sharing a bed with you, he found it so much easier to drift off to sleep. Your warm presence would calm his tired mind, and your scent would make him feel at home. You always fall asleep in each other's arms, you with your arms around his waist and his chin resting comfortably at the top of your head, both buried under the warm covers of royal green. Whoever woke up first had a pleasure of watching a calm, innocent looking face of the other one (when in reality you were both quite deadly if you wanted to).

Cuddling sleepily every morning made it so much harder to get up and enter the cold reality, so you both gradually started to accept the fact that it's worth being late if it meant spending extra minutes in bed together.


End file.
